


Vlinders

by rightonthelimit



Series: Kurt/Blaine Drabble Collection [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Frotting, Kissing, M/M, Skank!Kurt, cheerio!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheerio!Blaine making out with Skank!Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vlinders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blainerstan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blainerstan).



**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Vlinders**

Being a Cheerio had its pros and cons.

There was no point in denying this because like all good things, this came with a price and that was namely that freshmen feared Blaine, and teachers instantly expected the worst of him at the mere sight of his Cheerio uniform. Although people looked up to Blaine he could feel the distance, which was odd, because Blaine never even changed from who he initially was after transferring to MicKinley High.

At times, Blaine felt lonely in his newfound popularity and it was often overwhelming. Blaine truly was a kind soul, but no one seemed to be willing to believe that. Fortunately there were a lot of things to cheer him up.

Like his boyfriend.

‘Hmm, baby,’ Kurt hummed, his hands at Blaine’s hips while they slowly rocked together, Blaine’s cheeks flushed with exertion. Kurt had showed up at Blaine’s cheer practice and he’d been staring so intently at Blaine while Blaine had been lifting cheerleaders in the air and doing summersaults, that Blaine hadn’t been able to resist. As soon as Coach Sylvester let them go Blaine had marched over to where Kurt was seated on the bleachers to grab his hand, lead him to the boys’ locker room and kiss him stupid.

Kurt wasn’t really accepted by most of Blaine’s fellow cheerleaders, considering the fact that he was a member of the Skanks. But Blaine loved his boyfriend – he loved the pink streaks in Kurt’s perfectly coiffed hair, he loved the feeling of Kurt’s leather jacket bunched up between his fingers when Blaine fisted his shoulders at moments like this. Kurt acted like he was tough but in reality he was the sweetest, most caring person Blaine ever had the pleasure of meeting. There was something dangerously alluring about the way Kurt looked like a criminal and the way he carried himself, tall, proud, almost arrogantly so.

The way Kurt talked to him didn’t hurt either.

‘You’re so eager, Blaine, so gorgeous.’

Normally Blaine would be terrified of kissing Kurt in public but being a popular cheerleader has made him courageous. It made him more confident and for as much as his newfound popularity got in the way – it had its perks, too. One of them being that the football team was very willing to beat up anyone who touched Blaine. Blaine did look after their girls after all.

Not that Blaine actually took up on those offers, but people didn’t need to know that.

He gasped when Kurt’s hands slid underneath his shirt, the touch of his fingers delicious as they dragged over the small of his back. Blaine shifted from where he was perched on Kurt’s lap, shivering, his lips throbbing from all the kissing they’d been doing. He couldn’t motivate himself to stop any time soon.

‘You were so good,’ Kurt whispered, his lips nipping over Blaine’s jaw, down to his neck. Blaine whimpered and tilted his head to the side without second thought and moaned when Kurt started sucking there. ‘So strong and sexy.’

Yeah. That would definitely leave a mark.

‘Kurt – kiss me,’ Blaine pleaded and he instantly got what he wanted, Kurt’s mouth hot and persistent on his own. Kurt just oozed a kind of strength, both mentally and physically, and it was like a breath of fresh air to Blaine. He had never met someone like Kurt before and even though they haven’t been together for a long time he had such high expectations for the future. They were going to last forever. Blaine just knew it.

Blaine instantly opened up for Kurt’s tongue without second thought and he arched his spine a bit when his boyfriend’s fingers slipped down, settling on Blaine’s ass. They were both hard, cocks straining against the material of their pants, arousal making it hard for Blaine to think when Kurt was fucking up his hips like that.

Kurt squeezed and chuckled at the squeak it caused.

‘Any time, sweetheart,’ he breathed with a smirk. Blaine ran his fingers over the sides of Kurt’s face and licked his lips. His own lips tasted of the coke Kurt had been drinking earlier.

Blaine shifted uncomfortably. He was hard and achy and needy, torn between running off to take a quick shower, or going home with Kurt and continue making out there and take a shower afterwards. His shirt was sticking to his skin and Blaine was pretty sure his curls were breaking loose from his gel. He was a mess.

‘Wanna go home?’ Kurt asked as if reading his mind. Blaine gazed at Kurt’s slick lips, shifting on the unmistakable bulge that was Kurt’s hard cock. The hint in Kurt’s question was clear but Blaine was a bit stupid from all this kissing and being close to his boyfriend. It didn't fully dawn in on him.

‘Yeah, I’d like that,’ Blaine murmured, licking their saliva off his lips and shivering when Kurt kneaded his ass. ‘Are you coming with me?’

‘Well, yeah. That was kind of the point.’ There was an amused grin playing at Kurt's lips and Blaine could  feel himself becoming flustered.

‘Oh. You’re right. I was just trying to ask if…’ Blaine trailed off. He wasn’t as crude as Kurt was – he couldnt just  _say_ he was hard and wanted Kurt’s help to get rid of that.

‘You want me, baby?’ Kurt purred meaningfully.

‘Y-yeah. Please.’

Kurt grinned and bit at Blaine’s neck, eliciting a moan.

‘You’ll have me right where you want me.’ Kurt’s hands tightened on Blaine’s ass and he rocked them together again, delicious friction making Blaine’s heart sing, ‘and something tells me that you want me right here, between your pretty legs.’

Blaine did. Words failed him, however, so all he managed was a weak nod and as they walked over to Kurt’s car with their hands linked he couldn’t help  but think to himself that walking around with a hard on was definitely awkward.

Luckily he had Kurt to take care of it.


End file.
